


londres

by goreyer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, idk but this is for u spurs gc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreyer/pseuds/goreyer
Summary: gio becomes a photographer for a daythis is for u spurs gc ily





	londres

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Londres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425646) by [V_For_Verderben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_For_Verderben/pseuds/V_For_Verderben)

gio smiled against the sun as it filtered in through his eyelashes. london wasnt always sunny, but when it was, it was a sight to behold. the buildings glimmered in the dying light and caught every single ray of the sun, reflecting them out and across the surroundings that were painted in a faintly pink glow. the colours of dusk made the sights of london stand out even more than they already did and gio loved it, it was one of the main reasons he had moved there. 

his walk didnt have an intended route or destination, because in reality he just wanted to wander the streets and take in the beautiful scenery. where that caused him to end up was something to deal with later, as in that moment, he was as at ease as ever. 

the london eye filled his vision and was lit up against the fading light of the sky in a bright red. he stopped briefly to appreciate the perfect view but wasnt ready to hang around when he knew there was so many things he had yet to see. 

he was just about to move on when someone blocked the london eye from his field of view, standing in front of him with a phone outstretched. gio brought a focus back to reality and looked ahead of him to see a man, face plastered with a sweet but rather embarrassed smile. 

“sorry to interrupt, but would you mind taking a picture of me? just in front of the london eye if that’s ok.” he spoke with a thick accent and stumbled a few times, but gio smiled despite it because the man was so annoyingly cute he couldnt find himself able to care. when gio didnt speak right away, the man piped up again, “if youre busy, dont worry.”

the smile that was previously on the mans face had faltered slightly at gio’s lack of enthusiasm, and that made gio feel so bad he almost ended up snatching the phone from his hand.

”of course i dont mind, go ahead.” gio tried his best to beam a smile that he hoped would be read as a sign that he wasnt at all annoyed by the request. 

the man returned the gesture and hurried to stand in front of the london eye, placing his hands in his pockets and looking off into the city as gio attempted to get the best photo possible. he wasnt a photographer by any sense of the word, and the man seemed to have a thousand different settings on his phone and as much as he’d hate to admit, gio wasnt even sure how to just take one normal photo. the camera was flipped forwards and he could see the confusion on his face as he pressed every button he could, hoping one would at least be the shutter. eventually, the screen flashed and a rather embarrassing picture of his face contorted in a confused frown was saved onto the mans phone. gio scowled because, of course that would happen to him. he just hoped the picture wasnt as bad as he thought. 

“everything ok?” the man called out, obviously wondering what was taking gio so long to take a simple photo.

”yeah, sorry.” gio replied, finally working himself into the position to take the photo. 

he crouched slightly and tilted the phone sideways, catching the full view of london in the background with the man at the forefront. gio nodded to himself when he was happy with the composition and instead focused on the man. perhaps it was the glare of the sun or the slight blur of the camera, but he felt a sudden spurt of attraction flash through his body, the man was hot, really hot. gio lifted his gaze from the phone and looked at the man normally instead of through the screen. he couldnt tell if he was annoyed or relieved when he found that the man truly was attractive and it wasnt just the phone pulling tricks on him. 

the sun was hitting his cheekbones that were carved expertly and gave his face a structure that was almost too perfect to be seen on a human. gio swallowed against a lump in his throat. he needed to pull himself together. 

trying desperately to ignore the discovery of the mans attractiveness, gio took a number of photos, changing a few settings (without really knowing what he was doing of course) as he went. when he had finished, he held out the mans phone and tried not to stare as the man walked over to collect it. 

“thank you so much!” he beamed, and it suddenly wasnt just the sunlight bouncing off his cheekbones that was blinding gio. 

gio’s mouth spoke before his brain could settle on a response, “no problem. sending them back to a girlfriend at home?” he didnt know why he asked it, well, of course he did, but in that moment when he had known the guy for about five minutes and they’d hardly spoken more than ten words to each other, the sudden question about the mans personal life was a drastic change to their conversation. 

the man was slightly taken aback, but took the question in stride, “um, no. no it was for my mum actually.” he quipped, a lilted tone keeping gio from wanting the ground to swallow him up. “im here for a business trip, im single so... yeah.” 

“oh, right.” gio supplied an unhelpful response and tried to save it with an awkward smile that he offered in all hopes it would keep the man from thinking he was completely out of his mind. he was too busy wallowing in embarrassment that he hardly registered the mans response.

”do you have anything else to do right now? because i promised my mum id take some more photos of the sights around london and i could really use a photographer. you can say no of course.” the man asked, swaying along to the faint noise of a street performer in the background.

gio weighed up the pros and cons. pros, he’d still get to walk around london, and with a pretty nice sight to see walking at his side no less, cons, he had more of a chance of embarrassing himself further. it wasnt even a contest in the end, his attraction won out over common sense. 

“sure, i was planning on walking around london anyway.” gio agreed, revelling in the bright smile he got from the other man at his response. 

“perfect, thank you so much! i’m erik, by the way.” the man offered, holding his hand out.

gio took it and shook heartily, “gio.” 

before gio could even begin to ask where they were going, erik set off towards the centre of london, using the grip on gios hand to drag him along. gio stumbled slightly but caught up and the two walked along the pavements that glittered in the dying colours of the day. 

gio took photos of erik next to any sight they came across, making each pose more extravagant than the last and gio swore he hadn’t laughed more than he did in that evening. they talked about anything, nothing and everything in between, sharing secrets and stories that gio quite frankly hadnt told anyone before. along the way, the pinks and oranges of the dusk sky lit eriks face in an irresistible glow and gio felt his mouth dry at the sight, and often times he caught himself staring as erik posed for the camera. there was just something so painfully attractive about him that made gios heart twist in ways that made him almost annoyed at how soft he was acting. but then he took one more look at the sculpted cheekbones atop a painfully attractive face complete with dimples and all thoughts left his head completely, jumbling up into an unintelligible mess. even when the sky faded to a duller grey, the street lamps made eriks eyes sparkle and god was gio so horribly hooked on the man. 

it made it so heart-wrenchingly awful when erik commented on the time and expressed how he didnt want to keep gio up for much longer. gio knew he was right, he had work tomorrow and considering erik was here in business, gio guessed he did too. it would be a bad idea to stay out on the streets of london until god knows when, however much he really wanted to. 

“youre right.” gio sighed, forcing a half-smile onto his face despite himself. 

“thank you so much for everything, i had a great time and my mum will love these pictures.” erik said, “i’m here until friday by the way so if you want to do this again, i’d love to.” 

gios heart leapt into his throat and he couldve sworn he let out a squeak of disbelief and eagerness. “sure! i-if that’s what you want i’d be happy to give you my number or something.” gio spoke so quickly he felt bad for erik trying to understand him. but luckily, he seemed to comprehend the garbled mess and handed gio his phone for the last time that night and let him enter his number. 

gio almost didnt want to give it back, he couldnt leave if he didnt have his phone, right? but the promise of seeing erik again was too good to pass up, so he handed it back and fixed his half-smile into a full one.

erik returned the gesture and reached forward to plant a kiss on gios cheek, “see you soon.” erik said, leaving his hand resting on gios bicep for a moment before pulling away and walking off as quickly as he had when he pulled gio off into london. 

gio hadnt realised he had been standing still, watching eriks departure for so long until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket,

**unknown** : hey, it’s erik :)

**unknown** : *photo attached*

**unknown** : think this one is my favourite of the ones you took

gio opened the picture and his own, confused face from the picture he took accidentally stared back at him.


End file.
